


Lavinia and Ruby 2

by DocGyara



Series: Fey Sisters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, F/F, Impregnation, Lesbian, Lesbian Romance, Lesbreeding, Magical Pregnancy, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Lavinia is living out a dream. She met Ruby, the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world, it was a miracle when she got pregnant and then gave birth to Ruby's child, and now they're raising their daughter together.But something is still missing, she has a deep yearning for more...
Series: Fey Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You look at your life, and it's like a dream. Lavinia, you've found paradise, you think to yourself.

It's been a few months now since you met your partner, Ruby, and unexpectedly gave birth to your daughter in the same night. You've since moved into her house to raise your child together.

Your life is perfect, you spend every day taking care of you and Ruby's beautiful daughter, and every night with the beautiful woman who impregnated you that first, amazing night.

But you feel a bit empty, physically, not like when you were pregnant. It was so amazing to be pregnant, but it went by so fast, and you wish you could've enjoyed it more. Thinking about your swollen belly, carrying Ruby's child, it still gets you hard. You know your body is aching to be full of new life again, you want to have another baby...no, you need to be pregnant again.

You can't wait any longer. You're going to ask Ruby for another baby. You wait until later that night, when you're cuddled up close to her. God, she's beautiful, dazzling eyes, red hair cascading down her shoulders. Even if she doesn't get you pregnant, you still really need to make love to her, right now. But you do finally get enough courage to ask her the big question.

"Ruby, honey...I want to talk to you about something."  
"Anything you want, my beloved Lavinia."  
"I...I want you to get me pregnant again. I want you to put a baby in me and I want to feel your baby growing inside me."  
"Oh, really? I was hoping you would ask that! I would love to have another baby with you."  
"Can...can you get me pregnant right away? Tonight? I want it as soon as possible."  
"Oh, absolutely, Lavinia. I can knock you up right now."

She smiles devilishly and then kisses you.  
"I'll impregnate you right away, just let me pleasure you now and we'll have our next baby by the morning."  
"Wait...Just a second, I need to know something."  
"Anything, my beloved."  
"Does it have to go by so fast? I want to have a full, long-term pregnancy. All nine months of it. I want to feel our baby slowly growing and then I want to give birth while I'm awake this time."  
"Are you absolutely sure, Lavinia? It's going to be rougher..."  
"Yes, I'm sure. I want the full, real pregnancy experience. Months of happiness instead of minutes."  
"Alright. Let's make a baby. Right now."  
"I can't wait to bear another of your children."

Ruby utterly ravishes you, your lover has always treated you well in bed, but this time is even more incredible than the first night. You can barely hold back your ecstasy, the things she does to you, the way she makes you feel. She eventually lets you rest, and you know it almost immediately.  
You can feel that special warmth deep inside your body that only the spark of new life gives you.  
There's no way you aren't pregnant again, you're going to have another baby with Ruby.

The first few weeks go by quickly, you know you asked for a slower pregnancy but you're almost getting a bit impatient. You spend your time focusing on the other important things in life, your daughter and your lover.

Soon, it's been about 6 weeks since that magical night, and you're starting to notice a slight swelling around your midsection, but you're not sure if you're showing or if you've just had too many donuts, you have been hungrier lately...

At 12 weeks it's impossible to ignore, your baby bump is finally showing. You're starting to really look and feel pregnant. It feels so good to be carrying new life, and your lover seems to lavish extra attention on you, you can tell how excited Ruby is to be a mother again.

As the weeks pass, your belly gets bigger and bigger, when you wear your old shirts around the house your belly pokes out, you can't even close your pants. You're going to have to find some new clothing soon. But you're just excited that it's getting closer to the day that you get to meet your new baby.

Soon you feel something you've been waiting excitedly for this whole time, just a tiny kick. A small bit of movement, it feels incredible. The kicks let you know for sure that you're pregnant, really pregnant. You wish you could just lay back and feel your baby kick and your stomach grow all day.

It's been five months now, and your belly has swollen pretty big. Bigger than you would expect for this far along. You're cuddling in bed after another night of amazing sex with your lover.  
"My belly is so big already...do you promise you didn't speed it up?"  
"I promise, Lavinia. I think it's something else."

She gently rubs your swollen, pregnant stomach, her touch feels so nice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, for your cute baby bump to be this big this soon...I think we might be expecting twins."  
"Twins? Really?! Do you think it could be true?"

Your mind reels, two babies at once, you're even more full of life. And you know your belly is going to get even bigger and bigger.  
"I think we're going to have twins, beloved."  
"I'm having even more of your babies! I'm so excited!"  
You both feel a kick as she's rubbing your midsection, and you cuddle up closer together.

The months pass, your belly gets bigger and bigger, and Ruby seems even more energetic in bed, you can tell how turned on she is by your pregnant body. Of course you can't blame her, it feels amazing to be pregnant, and you're constantly getting aroused just looking at your huge belly. Every time she touches your big pregnant belly you get hard almost immediately and your lover is happy to satisfy your needs every night.  
And every day.  
And in the mornings.  
And after lunch.  
You have a lot of needs.

Only a couple months to go, you'll need to start making plans for the birth soon. But it's hard to focus when you're carrying around a pregnant belly as massive as yours now is. You're so much bigger now than you were at the end of your first pregnancy.  
You've had to start wearing maternity clothing when you go out, but around the house the summer heat has you lounging around mostly naked, exposing your pregnant body to the world.  
Of course, no one is around to see you except for Ruby, but she's the only one you want to see you, especially like this, with your body carrying her children.

When it's time to go to bed, you're cuddled close together and you have a conversation.  
"It won't be long now, Lavinia. A few short weeks and you'll give birth to our babies."  
"I'm so excited. I know it's going to be difficult, but I really want to do it."  
"How do you want to prepare?"  
"I want to give birth at home, with you, Ruby. You took care of me the first time, and there's nobody I trust more to deliver our babies than you."  
"I love you, and I'm so excited to see them."  
"I love you too, thank you so much for getting me pregnant again. I've loved every minute of it."  
"Does it really feel that good?"  
"I wish I could be pregnant with your babies all the time...but we'd run out of room in the house."  
"Then we'll just have to get a bigger house. At least one that's big enough for this massive, beautiful belly of yours." She starts to rub your exposed, swollen midsection. You shiver, your belly is so tightly swollen and sensitive. It feels so nice, and so arousing. Your cock is erect immediately.

She smirks at this, she loves having sex with your pregnant body. You've had to get creative with positions since your belly got so huge, but every time still feels amazing. She moves down and you know what's coming.  
"I love sucking your cock while you're pregnant. It's so much more exciting."  
You've got no complaints, you love getting your pregnant cock sucked as much as she likes doing it. You relax, surrendering your body to another night of amazing sex with your lover.

It's almost been nine months since that amazing night that she impregnated you with twins, and your belly is so huge you've almost got trouble getting around and you get tired easily.  
You mostly stay in bed, with your lover taking care of your every need, which she does, thoroughly.  
But right now, you have a craving for a slice of fresh cheesecake, and Ruby happily steps out to the store to get some, she'll be back soon.

You're alone, trying to relax in bed, when you start to feel pressure. You're not sure what's happening at first, but then you feel something else. You know immediately that it's a contraction.

Soon, your water breaks, spilling over the bed.

You're going into labor, your babies are coming right now, and you're alone without Ruby.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia's second pregnancy has reached it's end, she's going into labor right now, but there's one problem...She's alone, without Ruby to help her. Will Ruby get back in time to help Lavinia deliver their babies?

You're alone and terrified, and your labor has started, the contractions getting closer and closer together and stronger each time. It'll be okay, Lavinia, it'll be okay, you keep telling yourself.

The children in your belly kick furiously, you cradle your swollen midsection in your arms in a vain hope to try to calm them down.  
"Please stop… you're hurting mommy a lot."  
"Your other mommy will be home soon, I hope, she'll take care of us."  
More pain wracks your body, your eyes tear up.  
"Please get home, Ruby! I can't do this alone…Ah…ahhh…AHHHHH!"

You don't know how much time it's been, you're dizzy and getting weak.  
Sweat is running down your face, your hair is matted down.

Your breathing turns to panting and your panting turns to screaming as the contractions get closer and closer.

"Huh…huh…HUH…HUH…AHHHHHHH!"

You don't know how much longer you can be strong. The pain and pressure is so intense.

Your babies want to be born right now, and you can't do anything about it.

Another wave of pain hits you, it's the worst one yet. You gasp for air.  
"AHH…AHHHHH…PLEASE…MAKE IT STOP! AHHHIEEEEE!"

Just when you're losing hope, a figure bursts through the door, out of breath.  
It's her, Ruby, your lover, the mother of your children.  
"I just got home and I heard you screaming!"

Seeing her beautiful face gives you new revolve.  
"It's time! The babies are coming RIGHT NOW!"

She's at your side immediately, her hand squeezing yours. She brushes your hair out of your face.  
"Don't worry, Lavinia, I'm here now. I'll take care of everything. You and our babies will be fine. I love you."

You look into her loving eyes. Partner, lover, mother of your children, now your midwife.  
You immediately know everything is going to be okay.  
"I love you, tooooAHHHHHH!"  
Another hard contraction hits, the babies are going to come right now.

You spread your legs, getting ready to push.  
Ruby waits, ready to help you deliver.  
As exhausted as you are, just having her nearby fills you with strength. You know in your heart that you're going to give birth to her babies safely, and everything is going to be okay.

You just hope you can withstand the pain.

You can feel it, the first one is coming. This is the worst pain and pressure you've felt yet, you're screaming and gasping for air, it seems to go on for eternity.

Then there's sudden relief and silence, the silence is suddenly pierced by a baby's cry.  
You did it, together. You really gave birth to a baby after your lover, Ruby, impregnated you.

Your moment of peace is interrupted as the pain and pressure start again, you're delivering your second baby now. It takes everything you have, you struggle against the pain to stay conscious, but you finally push out the second baby and it's born just as safely.

Ruby, beautiful as ever, smiles down at you.  
"They're boys! Lavinia, my beloved, you just gave birth to our twin boys!"

You're dizzy and weak, but seeing your lover holding your two beautiful twins fills you with a happiness you could've only dreamed about before.

But something isn't quite right, your belly is still pretty big after delivering your twins.  
Something else is happening. You put your hands on your stomach and then your feel it, movement in your belly, your swollen midsection quaking, followed by what can only be more contractions.  
"WHAT'S…HNNNAAAA…HAPPENING?"

Your lover looks you over.  
"You're still in labor, I think there's another baby!"

"Again?! I can't do it again! It's too much, I don't know what to do! I can't believe you got me pregnant with TRIPLETS!"

Your lover squeezes your hand.  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you and I won't let anything bad happen to you or our babies. We're having these babies together because of how much we love each other."

You're afraid of going through more pain, but you trust this woman with your life. She's given you the amazing gift of being pregnant twice now, she helped you become a mother, you'd do anything for her.

You can be strong one last time.

For her. For your babies.

The pain is intense, your body is so sore from giving birth twice already, you scream loud enough to rattle the windows, but you preserve. You've got to do it. For your lover and your children.

You push and push, steeling yourself against waves of pain and finally, with one final push, your third baby is born and your body can rest.

You have a few minutes to catch your breath before Ruby hands you the triplets you just gave birth to.  
"You did it…all of you are safe and sound. My beloved Lavinia and our three new beautiful sons."

"I just need to rest…"

Your lover takes the babies and kisses you deeply, and soon you, with your energy completely spent, drift off to sleep.

\- - -

It's been a couple weeks, your newborns are keeping you and your lover both on your toes. But you do find time for some quiet moments.

You're curled up on the couch with Ruby nuzzled up next to you.  
"Beloved, I want to ask you something."  
"For the woman who gave me the miracle of bearing children and becoming a mother? Anything."  
"After watching your pregnancy all those months…I want to try it. I want you to put a baby in me this time. I want you to get me pregnant, Lavinia."  
"I won't do it."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because I won't let you go through all of that alone. I'll get you pregnant only if you get me pregnant at the same time."  
"Oh my beloved, of course! We'll bear each others children together!"  
"Together."  
"I love you."  
"I love you so much."  
"I can't wait."  
"...Could you ease the labor again for this one? It was more intense than I expected..."

She leans in and kisses you  
"Of course, my beloved."  
"And maybe not triplets this time?"

You both laugh and start thinking about both being pregnant at the same time.  
You talk about how big your bellies are going to get, imagining them growing large with your children at the same time. You drift off into daydreams about being pregnant together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second one I wrote, after the first Lavinia and Ruby story, I was pretty happy with how it came out, but I was still getting the hang of the style I wanted to use for these stories.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
